


Due mercenari rilassati

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfere maledette [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Jeeth fosse fidanzato con una mercenaria di nome Kei e volesse passare dei momenti romantici con lei?Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Blf1z-QWXsA.★Fandom: Dragonball Z★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 885★ Prompt: 4. A e B sono in vacanza e capitano per caso al matsuri. ★ Bonus: 3. Mazzo di fiori; 42. Un bicchiere di troppo.





	Due mercenari rilassati

Due mercenari rilassati  
  
  


Jeeth appoggiò le mani sui fianchi, fischiettava e si muoveva seguendo il tempo che si dava da solo.

Si voltò e guardò l’altra mercenaria camminargli al fianco.

“Kei, rilassati” le disse gentilmente.

“Dobbiamo solo comprare la cioccolata per la squadra e poi possiamo tornare immediatamente alla base. Non voglio che ci scoprano, quelli come noi non sono guardati di buon occhio” sussurrò Kei.

Jeeth si mise una ciocca candida dietro l’orecchio e scrollò le spalle, la magliettina che indossava gli ricadeva larga sul corpo smagrito.

“Rilassati, sembriamo due normali ragazzini. È per questo che hanno scelto noi per la missione”

“Io non sono il tuo migliore amico. A Vegeta basta spostarsi la frangetta per nascondere quel suo maledetto sguardo da scimmia omicida e sembrare un altro” ribatté lei. Abbassò le orecchie di pelo grigio scuro, da lupo, e sospirò.

Jeeth porse il braccio alla ragazza e le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Goditi il momento. Non ci ricapiterà molto presto di uscire solo noi due. In fondo, tu sei la mia ragazza, facciamo vedere a questi alieni” disse gentilmente.

Kei gonfiò le guance, leggermente paffute e sospirò pesantemente. Le ciocche argentee dei suoi capelli corti le accarezzavano i lati del viso.

“Va bene, hai ragione tu. Solo che non mi piace stare con le mani in mano”. Gli sfiorò il braccio e gli sorrise, socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo.

“Soltanto, informiamoci prima del perché non abbiamo ancora trovato nemmeno un negozio aperto”.

Jeeth annuì e si allontanò, si avvicinò a un anziano seduto dietro un banchetto di caramelle. L’uomo teneva le gambe accavallate e la schiena china.

“Scusi” lo chiamò il giovane. Si grattò la spalla muscolosa, lì dove sulla maglietta c’era il simbolo della squadra Ginew.

“Scusi” chiamò più forte, coprendo il brusio delle voci dei gruppetti di persone che camminavano lungo il viale.

L’anziano alzò il capo e gli sorrise, mostrando i suoi denti violetti.

“Ha bisogno di aiuto, ragazzo?” domandò.

Jeeth infilò la mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e accarezzò il proprio portafoglio.

“Mi saprebbe dire cosa succede?” chiese.

L’anziano chinò indietro la testa, tenendosi con una mano il cappello di paglia che indossava.

“Ah, stranieri fortunati. Siete capitati nel mezzo di un  _matsuri_. E il migliore per chi è giovane come lei e ha una fidanzata così carina” disse. Con la testa indicò Kei.

Jeeth osservò i mazzi di rose, dotati di denti, che si trovavano alla sinistra dell’uomo.

“È di quale festa si tratta?” chiese.

“È la notte di  _Tanabata_ , è tempo per gli amanti di riunirsi. Io sono qui per vendere fiori, il miglior regalo quando si vuole far arrivare a qualcuno i propri sentimenti” rispose il vecchio, ticchettando con i propri sandali sulla strada.

Jeeth osservò un mazzo di fiori candidi, a forma di campanelle.

“Posso comprarne?” domandò.

“Certo” rispose l’anziano. Gl’indicò i cartellini con i prezzi, Jeeth ne indicò uno ed estrasse il proprio portafoglio. L’anziano si alzò lentamente e prese un mazzo di fiori rosa e blu, porgendoli al giovane. Il mercenario guardò il vecchio prendere i soldi e raggiunse Kei. Le porse i fiori, la ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Per quanto mi piacciano, forse solo un po’ un cliché. Non trovi?” chiese.

Jeeth le sorrise.

“Per una volta te li ho potuti portare non sporchi di sangue” le bisbigliò all’orecchio.

Kei annuì e ridacchiò.

“Ho visto una bancarella con dei dolci, vado a comprare la cioccolata. Però, hai capito che succede?” domandò.

“Siamo capitati nel bel mezzo di una festa adatta agli amanti, come vedi nessuno noterà una coppietta” la rassicurò.

Kei si alzò sulle punte e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Allora rifletterò sul fermarci un altro po’, ma non dimenticare che il nostro signore ama la puntualità” disse. Si mise a correre verso il chioschetto con i dolci.

Jeeth si accarezzò la guancia e sospirò, raggiunse un tavolo a cui erano accomodati un paio di uomini, uno di loro aveva un occhio che spuntava da un’ispida barba e un altro delle corna sul capo.

Jeeth si accomodò su una panchina e prese una delle bottiglie di vino appoggiate sulla tavolata, la stappò e se la portò alle labbra. Bevve avidamente, mentre un rivolo gli sfuggiva dalle labbra scendendogli lungo il viso dalla pelle rossa. Prese un’altra bottiglia e finì anche questa, si sentiva accaldato e stava sudando, le sue gote erano in fiamme.

< Ha ragione Vegeta, non potremo mai essere normali. Ci hanno privato di una vita sin da bambini. Lo invidio maledettamente, lui sembra viverla bene. Io, invece, voglio solo essere accettato, sperando che questo mi faccia star meglio > rifletté.

Kei lo raggiunse, teneva una bustina in una mano e con l’altra stringeva il mazzo di fiori.

“Possiamo andare” disse.

Jeeth annuì e si alzò dalla panca.

“Come giustificheremo questi fiori? Profumano tanto e non vorrei separarmene” ammise la ragazza. Le sue iridi divennero liquide e socchiuse le labbra.

Jeeth le prese il mento e la baciò.

“Possiamo dire che sono dovuti a un bicchiere di troppo. Penso di essere ubriaco” biascicò.

Kei appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di lui.

“Magari possiamo utilizzare questa scusa anche per altro, sulla navicella. Magari per divertirci un po’” disse la giovane.

Jeeth ridacchiò.

“Con piacere” farfugliò.

Kei mise il mazzo di fiori dentro il sacchetto, alcuni petali si staccarono.

 


End file.
